A Very Bisexual Rogue
by Marius the Roman
Summary: George/OOC male. This is George before he's the 'King of Thieves,' and still a shy, rangy pick-pocket type. Warning: oneshot sorta tame slash. Dedicated to Buggie


**Disclaimer: George is not mine. He belongs to Tammy. Luc is mine, though, along with the evil old King of Thieves. Yes, they are all mine to do with as I will! Mwahahaha!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Buggie21 for giving me the idea… **_**about George when he first became a rogue… make that a very bisexual rogue…**_** Thankyou very, very much.**

_**Pronunciation Note: Luc is pronounced Luke (l as in lion, u as in moo, k as in kat, e as in )  
It's spelled Luc only because I couldn't decide between Luke and Lupus, and the result was Lucas.**_

The darkness settled over the city, and the lights of the Dancing Dove sprung to life. The celebrations would spread through the entire lower city before long, but they always started at the Dove. Everyone in the Rogue was celebrating the new King of Thieves; as the old man who just lost the title had been a cruel and ambitious bastard. A good fighter, no one could deny that, but there was more to being the King of Thieves than fighting.

A young man with sat in the corner, staring into his mug of ale. The party-goers ignored him for the most part; dismissing him as the out-of-place by that he was.

Eventually tiring of watching on, the youth drained his cup and left the inn. Ridiculous though it was, tears of fury and rejection burned in his eyes as he stepped outside. He'd been part of the rogue for almost two months now, and still no one took the slightest notice of him.

A cold steel blade pressed against his throat, interrupting his thoughts. "Your money or your life."

The boy froze. "I don't got no money, mister," he whispered fearfully.

A amused voice resounded in his ears; "Well then, we'll just have to work out an _alternative_ form of payment, won't we?"

Unable to stop himself, the boy laughed, and spun around, throwing his arms around Luc's neck.

Maybe it wasn't completely true that no one took the slightest notice of him; Luc hadn't been able to stay away from him. Since the moment their eyes met the attraction had been irrepressible, a physical force pulling them together. Even now their laughter and loving words had to wait for the heated kisses which took priority. "Mmm… Luc…." The boy murmured as their lips reluctantly parted. "I missed you."

Luc smiled; a defiant, wolfish grin which nonetheless glowed with compassion. "I was only gone one day, little rogue."

"Twenty-nine hours!" The youth corrected him. "Twenty-nine hours in which I didn't sleep, or eat or drink!"

Luc just laughed again. "Then that ale I can taste on your lips is from before I left, is it?"

A bright red blush lit the boys cheeks as he buried his face in Luc's shirt. "Well, I drank." Feeling a little more courageous with Luc's arms safe around him he added, "But I didn't eat or sleep, for sure!"

The taller lover pressed a kiss against the boys neck. "You must be exhausted, waiting up for me so long." The youth grunted in agreement, his mouth being otherwise occupied with a small expanse of skin left visible Luc's shirt. "Well then, you'd best be getting home to rest, and I'll speak with you tomorrow." He made a show of disentangling himself from his lover and began to walk away.

"Luc! Lucas!" The youth cried out in dismay, and ran after his grinning lover. "Luc! I'm not tired at all! I've never had more energy!"

Another wolfish smiled crossed Luc's face as he held his arms open and ready for the boy to fly into. "Is that so?" he laughed, stroking the boy's hair. "Well then, that's another matter entirely. Come, I have lodgings in a share house full of rogues, and I'd willingly bet there isn't a soul in the building tonight with the celebrations going on."

***

The two lovers laughed with surprise as they slipped off the low bed, limbs still entwined. There was no real rhythm or purpose to their love making anymore, both being utterly spent after three rounds of exhausting exercise. The three empty bottles of rum scattered around the room hadn't helped matters much. After bending down to kiss the soft skin of his lover's navel, Luc clambered awkwardly to his feet, and collapsed on the far side of the bed. "Come'n lover, time for sleep."

The youth pulled himself up onto the bed, and collapsed onto the mat, moaning happily when Luc's arms slipped around his waist. "I love you, Luc."

Luc sighed contently. "Love you too, George."

**Shock! Horror! It's **_**George?**_** …… Because that was **_**so**_** subtle. Anyway, I hope you like it. If you do, it will be a continuing story with a plot and everything!**

**Marius.**


End file.
